kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Clash! The Over Lord King
is the forty-first episode of Kamen Rider Gaim. Synopsis Kaito fights with Mitsuzane but the two are disrupted by Ryoma. Meanwhile, Mai talks to Rosyuo and is entrusted with the Forbidden Fruit before entering a fight against Kouta and Kaito.. Plot When Duke informs Kouta and Kaito that Mai is under Rosyuo's custody, they rush to the Helheim Forest to rescue her, while Bravo and Gridon appear to fight Mitsuzane in Kaito's place. Duke also leaves to the forest as well, where Rosyuo laments that he has failed to save his race even after his wife entrusted the Forbidden Fruit to him, and Mai conforts him by affirming that her faith in him was not misplaced, as he did what he could. Rosyuo then transfers the Golden Fruit to her body and sends back to the human world, just before Kaito and Kouta appear to fight him. Meanwhile, Zangetsu Shin overpowers both Bravo and Gridon, who take an oportunity to flee, and Redyue mocks Mitsuzane, claiming that his plan of entrusting Mai to Rosyuo may backfire on him should he take an interest in her. Transforming into Kachidoki and Lemon Energy Arms, Gaim and Baron are overpowered by Rosyuo, and while Kaito becomes too weak to continue, Gaim transforms into Kiwami Arms to keep fighting the Over Lord King, who destroys the Kachidoki Lock Seed and defeats Kouta, but recognizes his efforts, with Duke watching all the battle from the sidelines. However, Redyue takes an advantage of Rosyuo's distraction to attack him from behind and kill him, but is distraught upon learning that he does not possess the Forbidden Fruit anymore. Enraged for her acts of treason, Kouta's Over Lord powers emerge, allowing him to restore the Kachidoki Lock Seed and transform into Kiwami Arms, again. Mastering the power to control the forest to his favor, Gaim destroys Redyue once and for all with an Orange Power charged blast from the DJ Gun, and upon realizing that the Golden Fruit is with Mai, Kaito, Kouta, Mitsuzane, and Ryoma rush back to Zawame City. Sagara then pays his respects to the spirit of the deceased queen, who appears to reunite with her husband in the afterlife. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : KANON * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Lockseeds *'Lock used:' **Gaim: ***Kachidoki, Kiwami, Orange (in Sonic Arrow and DJ Gun) **Baron: ***Lemon Energy **Gridon: ***Donguri **Bravo: ***Durian **Zangetsu Shin: ***Melon Energy **Duke: ***Lemon Energy *'Arms Change:' **Gaim: ***Kachidoki Arms, Kiwami Arms **Baron: ***Lemon Energy Arms **Gridon: ***Donguri Arms **Bravo: ***Durian Arms **Zangetsu Shin: ***Melon Energy Arms **Duke: ***Lemon Energy Arms *'Weapons summoned in Kiwami Arms:' **Sonic Arrow, Duri Noko, Donkachi, Kiwi Gekirin, Kagematsu Shin, DJ Gun Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 24, . *'Closing Screen Lockseed Collection': **Kamen Rider: Gaim **Lockseeds: LS-05 Pine, LS-06 Ichigo, LS-07 Orange, ELS-01 Lemon Energy, ELS-02 Cherry Energy, ELS-03 Peach Energy, KLS-01 Kachidoki, LS-∞ Kiwami, LV-01 Sakura Hurricane, LV-03 Dandeliner, LV-04 Tulip Hopper *Final appearance of Redyue and Rosyuo. *Oren, Jonouchi, and Ryoma appeared transformed for the entire episode. *This episode marks the first time one Rider has initiated another Rider's finishing attacks. In this case, Bravo initiated Gridon's Donguri Sparking. *During the scene that Kouta repairs the Kachidoki Lockseed using his Over Lord powers, the mechanical orange that DJ Sagara previouly used to create the Lockseed can be seen. References